Me vuelves a herir
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: Y es así como cambia tú vida... y si es así se termina la mía. La forma más dura de herir, son las palabras hirientes de la persona que ama. Two-Shot/Song-fic
1. Me vuelves a Herir

**Los personajes son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer... y para mi desgracia no me pertenecen ni un poquito.**

**RECOMENDACIÓN!**

**Mientras leen el capitulo, cuando aparezcan las letras negras escuchen la canción "Me vuelves a Herir" de De Saloon**

**Este Two-Shot esta dedicado a mis Fans favoritas... MARI ROMERO y CINDY HERRERA! Chicas gracias por su apoyo, en verdad no pensé jamás que tendría fans... Son las mejores!**

**

* * *

**

**Me vuelves a Herir**

**Parte I**

_"Edward:_

_Esto es realmente difícil para mí, pero ya no puedo más con esto._

_Me he cansado de ser ignorada, maltratada y humillada hasta que te cansaras. Yo no me merezco todas las cosas que me has hecho, pero porque te amaba más que a mi propia vida he soportado más de lo humanamente posible. Parte de esto también es culpa mía… yo fui la que aguantaba cada uno de tus desplantes y estupideces, jamás le puse un alto a todas esas cosa. Solo eso fue mi error, porque aún no encuentro el motivo para tanta humillación de tu parte._

_Me voy._

_Desapareceré de tu vida tal vez para siempre. Créeme cuando te digo que esto es lo mejor para mi y para ti, porque por fin podrás estar con una mujer más digna de ti y yo encontraré la paz que tanto necesito._

_Sé que no me buscarás y tampoco quiero que lo hagas, déjame ser feliz con el poco amor propio que me queda._

_Sí alguna vez en verdad me amaste… _

_Gracias por los momentos felices que vivimos, los recordaré por siempre._

_Adiós_

_Isabella"._

Ya estaba todo listo.

Mis maletas aun lado de la puerta y el taxi llegaría en tan solo unos minutos. Con cuidado de no manchar el papel con mis lágrimas, escribí su nombre en el sobre y metí la carta que acababa de escribir para dejarla en la mesa de café a un lado de su sillón favorito.

Antes de irme quería mirar por última vez lugar donde fui feliz los últimos dos años de mi vida, aquel lugar que ambos buscamos con tanto entusiasmo y que pensé que sería el inicio de una maravillosa vida juntos, pero al parecer solamente fui yo quien siempre tuvo esa idea.

Conocí a Edward cuando recién había salido de la universidad.

Ese día junto a mis amigas salimos a celebrar nuestro título de químicas farmacéuticas, nos había costado sangre sudor y lágrimas poder terminar nuestra carrera era justa una celebración como Dios manda. Mi mejor amiga Tanya llegó junto a varios chicos, entre ellos estaba él, su mejor amigo. Destacaba entre la multitud con su porte elegante y distinguido, su sonrisa cálida y una hermosura que llegaba a doler de tanto mirar. Muchas de las chicas trataban de llamar su atención hablándole de cualquier estupidez o coqueteándole descaradamente, yo por mi lado decidí pasarlo bien con mi gente, total el chico ya tenía suficiente compañía. No pasó más de media hora cuando él se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a tratar de entablar una conversación conmigo, yo había sido la afortunada de llamar su atención aquella noche. Conocí más de sus gustos y de inmediato supe que él era el _indicado._

Llámenlo amor a primera vista o como quieran, pero yo lo ame desde el segundo que descubrí su caballerosidad, su inteligencia y su ternura al enfrentar el mundo.

Después de esa noche comenzamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos hasta que por fin nos hicimos novios. Todo siempre fue muy intenso entre nosotros, los días los vivíamos más frenéticamente que los demás, hasta que después de dos meses de noviazgo nos fuimos a vivir juntos.

Las cosas estaban tan bien entre nosotros.

Aun no comprendo que fue lo que nos pasó…

El tiempo pasaba y yo me sentía cada día más enamorada de él y Edward parecía que también.

Un año y medio viviendo juntos, las cosas no podían estar mejor. Edward comenzó un proyecto grande para poder tener su propio negocio de exportaciones, ese siempre había sido su sueño, mientras tanto yo estaba trabajando en una prestigiosa industria de medicamentos de Wilgminton, en New Jersey. Nada podía cambiar la felicidad que sentía…

De un día para otro el negocio de Edward comenzó a surgir como espuma y las reuniones de trabajo comenzaron a llenar todo su tiempo, de a poco las cenas románticas, los paseos y los detalles empezaron a desaparecer. Yo lo comprendía y trataba de esperarlo pacientemente cada noche con mi mejor sonrisa para que viera que lo estaba apoyando, a pesar de que ya no tenía tiempo para mí, pero en el fondo sabía que las cosas estaban cambiando y no sabía si para bien o para mal.

**Podrías ocultar el fuego que quemo, mi sonrisa**

**Y podrías convertir este sueño abrumador, con mentiras**

**Y es así como cambia tu vida**

**Y si es así, se termina la mía**

Las semanas pasaron y las cenas de negocios comenzaron a ser más frecuentes…

_-Bella, sabes ¿dónde está mi camisa? – pregunto mientras preparaba la cena para nosotros_

_-¿Saldrás de nuevo? – pregunté anonadada asomándome por nuestra habitación_

_-Sí – respondió fríamente – Ya la encontré_

_-Pero… Edward… hoy es nuestro aniversario – le recordé mientras los ojos me comenzaban a picar_

_-¿Y? – respondió como si no hubiese sido importante_

_-Pensé que… - paso a mi lado sin mirarme siquiera _

_-Por Dios Bella, pasamos todo el día juntos, no te basta con eso – respondió irónicamente – no me molestes, ya estoy atrasado._

_Y así como si nada, se fue sin siquiera despedirse _

Nunca había sido tan duro conmigo, siempre me decía que yo estaba antes que cualquier cosa en su vida.

Desde ese día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Empezó a ser hiriente con sus comentarios como por ejemplo "Sabes estas un poco fea, porque no te arreglas como las demás", "Me da vergüenza que te vean conmigo, mírate eres toda una fracasada" o mi preferida "debí buscar a alguien mejor que tú". Cada palabra suya era un latigazo para romper de apoco mi corazón, pero me mantuve firme a su lado. Yo le amaba y nada me separaría de él ni siquiera sus palabras y sus actos

**Y me vuelves a herir y me haces tan mal**

**Y ya no sé qué sentir, si todo es oscuridad**

**Y tú me dices ya no que todo el tiempo se fue**

**Que el corazón se durmió con el recuerdo de amor**

**Y ya no puedes seguir**

_-Sabes Edward quiero que me digas la verdad de una maldita vez – le grité mientras él llegaba pasada las dos de la madrugada._

_Ya estaba cansada de ver cómo me mentía. Yo como tonta esperándolo y él estaba con otras, las fotos de las revistas sociales no mentían._

_-No seas tonta – se rió – sabes que jamás te mentiría – se estaba acercando para abrazarme pero me aleje lo más que pude - ¿qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué PASA?, te diré que pasa – respire profundamente antes de comenzar a gritar nuevamente – no soy tan estúpida como crees. Me has estado mintiendo desde hace meses y yo como tonta pensaba que me estaban mintiendo los demás menos tú. Pero mira – le lance la revista en la cara – como quieres que crea que vas solo a todas esas cenas, si aquí hay fotografías de que siempre vas acompañado._

_-Bella… no es lo…_

_-No es lo que parece – me reí ante la ironía – llevas meses diciéndome lo mismo. "Amor, es que una de mis socias se tropezó y cayó sobre mí y manchó mi camisa con labial" – imite patéticamente su voz – Dios como soy tan ciega. Seguramente todo este tiempo te has estado acostando con todas esas zorras y yo aquí haciendo el papel de la novia estúpida._

_No podía creer que él me estuviese haciendo esto._

_-En verdad no me crees – dijo segurísimo de sus palabras - ¿crees que estoy con otras? – me miró duramente – entonces no te importará que me valla a revolcar con cuantas se me antoje – dijo tomando su chaqueta – y puedo apostar que cualquiera de ellas será mejor que tú – finalizó mirándome con desprecio saliendo de casa._

**Podrías olvidar la fe que te entregue, pero no mis heridas**

**Podrías ocultar el frío que dejo, tu partida**

Esa fue la primera vez que se fue de casa, no volvió hasta después de tres semanas. Siempre se iba después de una discusión

Nunca me pidió una disculpa, ni siquiera hizo alguna alusión a la discusión que tuvimos, volvió como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero como tonta lo deje pasar, pensando que no se repetiría, que me amaba y que solo fue un arranque de rabia por mi desconfianza, así que hice lo que pude por remediar la situación.

Nada sirvió, estaba más distante y frío que antes, llegaba a casa más tarde de lo normal, borracho y envuelto con perfume de mujer.

Sabía que lo estaba perdiendo de a poco, él ya no era mi Edward, el chico dulce y cariñoso que me enamoro a penas lo conocí. Ahora era un tipo frío, irónico, sarcástico, petulante e hiriente con cada acción.

Cada día sentía que la vida estaba cambiando y de a poco la maravillosa vida que tenía se estaba desmoronando, me estaba muriendo poco a poco en vida.

**Y es así como cambia tu vida**

**Y si es así se termina la mía**

_-Amiga ¿qué paso? – me preguntó Tanya mientras la abrazaba al llegar a su casa._

_Estaba mal… me costaba respirar. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin que pudiera frenarlas, sentía que me dolía el corazón, que se me partía el alma._

_Tanya me guio hasta la sala y se sentó a mi lado acariciando suavemente mi espalda, tratando de que le hablara o que me calmara de alguna forma, pero no podía… las imágenes eran demasiado dolorosas como para poder tranquilizarme siquiera un segundo. Las horas pasaban y mi amiga me consoló incondicionalmente, hasta que deje de sollozar aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro._

_-¿Estas mejor? – preguntó con precaución. Negué tragando el nudo de mi garganta - ¿qué paso?... nunca te había visto así de alterada._

_-Ví a… Ed… Edward… besándose con su secretaría – ante la imagen mental del momento justo en que los vi en su oficina mientras se devoraban._

_-¡¿Qué? – gritó – no puede ser… debes estar equivocada – murmuró_

_-No… yo sé lo que vi – susurré – Esa Charlotte siempre estuvo detrás de él… ES UNA ZORRA! – grité mientras me levantaba violentamente para caminar furiosa por la pequeña sala – y sabes que es lo peor de todo – pregunté – es que sabía que algo estaba mal… ellos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos – comencé a llorar nuevamente _

_-Belly, tranquila… - nuevamente me abrazo – Dios, no puedo creer que sea tan idiota_

_-Cambio tanto – sollocé aferrándome a ella – desde que creció su negocio yo deje de importar. Me trata mal, me humilla cada vez que puede, frente a sus amigos, a su familia, hasta me ha dejado por semanas con la pobre excusa de que lo ahogo siendo que jamás le he puesto trabas. Me deje humillar solo para que él cumpliera sus sueños._

_Mi amiga me miraba horrorizada_

_-Desde cuando ha pasado eso – susurró mientras su móvil sonaba_

_-Desde que empezaron las dichosas cenas – miró su móvil y su cara se transformó_

_-Es Edward _

_-Por favor… no le digas que estoy aquí. No estoy preparada para verlo aún – sollocé_

_-Está bien, pero esto no se puede quedar así – Se alejó para que él no me escuchara_

Después de ese día me quede con Tanya un par de semanas. Jamás me llamó ni me busco y eso me llevó a tomar la decisión de encararlo y terminar con esta farsa de una vez. No quería ser más herida, ya no podía vivir con los recuerdos de un hombre que ya no estaba junto a mí.

Era tiempo de volver a retomar un poco de dignidad.

**Y me vueles a herir y me haces tan mal**

**Y ya no sé qué sentir, si todo es oscuridad**

**Y tú me dices ya no que todo el tiempo se fue**

**El corazón se durmió con el recuerdo de amor**

_Respiré profundamente antes de abrir la puerta del que consideraba mi hogar, mi puerto seguro._

_Sentado en la sala estaba él, tan normal como siempre comiendo mientras veía la televisión. No se había dado cuenta de mi llegada por lo que pude examinarlo mejor desde la distancia y definitivamente no me gustó nada lo que vi._

_Sus rasgos no eran dulces ni suaves, eran duros y fríos; sus ojos no brillaban como cuando estaba feliz y satisfecho consigo mismo. El definitivamente ya no era mi Edward pero estaba segura de darle una oportunidad. Todos nos la merecíamos y estaba segura que con mi amor lograría mejorar las cosas._

_-Buenas noches – me hice notar. Él me miró indiferente, como si nos hubiésemos visto hace unas horas_

_-Hola – ese fue su seco saludo_

_-¿No me vas a preguntar dónde estaba? – respondí caminando hacia él_

_-¿Para qué? – se encogió de hombros – poco me importa donde hallas estado_

_En ese momento sentí que me desmoronaba en mi interior. Ya nada tenía sentido si yo ya no le importaba._

_-Entonces porque estás aquí aún – le grité mientras apagaba la televisión_

_-Porque es fácil, estás para atenderme y tenerme la ropa limpia – eso terminó de matar la poca fe que me quedaba de salvar esta relación – además este departamento es mío, la que tendría que largarse serías tú._

_-Solo para eso estoy aquí - susurré mientras me iba a buscar mis cosas para largarme de aquí_

_-¿Dónde vas? – me siguió gritándome_

_Antes de irme debía saber algo importante… algo fundamental_

_-¿Me amas? – le pregunté mirándolo a los ojos_

_-No – se veía tan seguro de sí mismo _

_-¿Qué? – susurré antes de que una lágrima cayera por mi mejilla_

_-¿Acaso eres sorda? – me miró con burla – YA NO TE AMO – gritó antes de salir del departamento azotando la puerta._

_Y eso fue todo… ya no tenía nada que hacer allí._

**Y yo te quise a morir y ya gritas ya no**

**Por qué están fácil tu adiós y tan difícil mi amor**

**Que no te puede entender**

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Anoche mismo comencé a hacer mi maleta y ya estaba lista para partir a tratar de recuperar lo que quedará de mi vida.

Eché un último vistazo al que fue mi hogar. Esperaba que en la nueva vida que me esperaba no me volvieran a herir como esta vez.

**Y me vuelves a herir…**

**Me vuelves a herir **

**Me vuelves a herir**

**Me vuelves a herir**

**

* * *

**

**Odie a este Edward tan malo!... Pero chicas, todo tiene su razón de ser.**

**¿qué les pareció?, espero sus opiniones!**

**besos!**


	2. Need you now

**Los personajes son de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Este capitulo esta nuevamente dedicado a Marii y Cindy... Chicas son geniales, Marii eres un sol de persona, gracias por escuchar tooooodas mis cosas TE ADOROO! y Cindy... Espero con ansias el día que pueda hablar contigo, pero por lo que me ha contado Marii ya te adoooro también. También va dedicado a mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo... Gordita te estraño un kilo de mucho, vuelve pronto =D**

* * *

**Parte II**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo… muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Edward o supe algo de él. He puesto todo de mí para ni comprar las revistas sociales en donde pueda salir una imagen suya para ver su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

Ya han pasado 15 meses, 13 días y algunos cuantos minutos desde que me fui de aquella casa que fue nuestra por tanto tiempo, y muchas veces sin querer me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si esa misma noche yo hubiese hablado claramente. En mi cabeza se muestran tantas posibilidades desde más insultos hasta una maravillosa reconciliación que nos llevaría a una maravillosa boda y con muchos niños en un futuro muy lejano. Soñar era tan maravilloso.

Después de irme de casa viví unos cuantos días con unas viejas amigas de la universidad, no les comenté nada de lo que paso, solamente sabían que si Edward llamaba no debían decirle que estaba allí… pero él jamás llamó, seguramente respetando lo que le pedí. A las pocas semanas ya tenía mi nuevo destino, el pequeño poblado de Forks en el frío y lluvioso estado de Washington. Era el lugar perfecto para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de los malos recuerdos, sin contar que tenía el plus de que todos los días se sentía como tal como si estuviésemos en otoño, mi estación favorita del año.

El pueblo era pequeño, pero no por ello estaba apartado de la tecnología y las comodidades de las grandes ciudades. Habían muchos edificios cercanos al centro, además de cafeterías, librerías restoranes y centros nocturnos, todo eso sin perder el particular toque a ciudad pequeña.

Había encontrado un pequeño apartamento cerca del bosque de la ciudad, un tanto apartado del centro para así poder tener un poco de tranquilidad. Amaba el lugar, las personas eran tan cálidas y amables que me hicieron sentir inmediatamente como si estuviese en mi propia casa. Mis padres me dieron la espalda cuando deje a Edward, ellos pensaban que era un buen partido a pesar de todo lo malo que pasó; a ellos les importaba más el dinero que la salud y el bienestar de su propia hija.

En fin, no es bueno pensar en cosas malas cuando ya estoy saliendo a flote.

Después de tener todo listo, comencé una terapia en el hospital del pueblo. Mi terapeuta era una mujer adorable, se llamaba Alice Brandon y era como una pequeña duendecilla que me ayudó mucho a comprender que no había cometido un error al dejar a Edward. La terapia solamente duró un mes, pues ella pensaba que yo estaba bien y que no había algún tipo de problema emocional ocasionado por el maltrato.

Siempre se me dio bien olvidar los malos momentos y las cosas desagradables.

Gracias a Alice conocí a personas maravillosas que se fueron convirtiendo en mis grandes amigos y que me dieron la oportunidad de cumplir uno de mis más grandes sueños. Ser maestra.

Alice era la prometida de Jasper Whitlock, un prometedor artista del estado, quien a su vez era primo hermano de Rosalie McCarty, maestra del jardín de niños del pueblo y esposa de Emmett McCarty, director de la escuela secundaria de Forks. Un día, cuando Alice me invitó a su casa los conocí a todos, entre un ameno ambiente una conversación llevó a la otra y al final de la velada ya tenía una entrevista de trabajo para la mañana siguiente para ocupar la vacante de maestra de química.

Y gracias a Dios ya llevo todo un año siendo la maestra de un montón de adolescentes a los que no les importa cómo es que se llaman las moléculas o cual es la diferencia entre un neutrón y un electrón. Pero yo era feliz y eso es lo único que me debe de importar.

-¡Hey Bells! – me llamarón desde el otro pasillo del instituto

-Hola Jake – lo salude amablemente mientras lo veía trotar hacia mi.

Jacob Black era un hombre realmente amable y muy atractivo. Él al igual que yo era maestro en este lugar. Era maestro de deportes y fue el primer amigo que pude hacerme por mi misma en mi nueva vida.

Los chicos y todo el que nos conocía sabía que Jacob tenía sentimientos por mi desde que llegue a trabajar pero yo solamente lo veía como un amigo más, pues mi terco y estúpido corazón aún seguía latiendo por el idiota de Edward.

-¿cómo estuvo tu día? – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa mientras llegaba a mi lado

-Como siempre, hablando a la nada y reprobando a muchos – suspiré un poco cansada. Solo quería llegar a casa y dormir hasta que se acabara el mundo – por suerte es viernes y no tengo trabajo por hacer.

-Me alegra escucharlo – comentó mientras salíamos al exterior, donde corría un agradable viendo cálido.

Como el pueblo era pequeño, no había necesidad de conducir a casa. Ese día salí con una sensación de intranquilidad que se había calmado solo caminando, y eso es lo que planeaba hacer para volver.

-Me preguntaba – susurró Jake colocándose frente a mi - ¿te gustaría ir a tomarte un café?

Sabía que era una situación complicada, no sabía que responder. Si aceptaba estaba dándole pie para hacerse ilusiones de algo que aún me sentía incapaz de entregar, pero si me negaba me sentiría mal conmigo misma.

_Ya es hora de rehacer tu vida, puede que no sea con él, pero es agradable compartir un rato con alguien que no sea tu televisor._

Las palabras de Alice comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza mientras veía en los ojos esperanzados de Jacob. Quizás todos tuviesen razón y ya era tiempo de dejar atrás este amor que sentía por Edward, debía comenzar a olvidarlo y volver a retomar mi vida donde la había dejado hace tres años atrás.

-Me encantaría Jake – sonreí levemente al ver aparecer una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Como ambos estábamos sin coche, caminamos hasta el único café que había en Forks, era un lugar agradable y muy hogareño. Allí hablamos de todo un poco, de su vida, de la mia y de lo que esperaba que sucediera de ahora en adelante. Hablamos de nuestras familias y de nuestra infancia, era tan cómodo hablar con él como si lo conociera desde siempre y por primera vez en meses me sentí capaz de reír libremente.

Las horas pasaron y se había hecho más tarde de lo que imaginábamos. Muy amablemente me acompaño a mi edificio y comenzamos a hablar de nuestros amores y dolores. Descubrí que yo no le gustaba a Jacob, él al igual que yo estaba enamoradísimo de su mejor amiga de infancia Leah, pero le daba un pánico tremendo declarársele y perderla para siempre. Desde el fondo de mi corazón me alegraba por él, pues tenía la posibilidad de tenerla si es que ella sentía lo mismo, así que le aconseje que fuera valiente y se le declarará. Tenía mucho que ganar si es que ella sentía lo mismo.

Estábamos a pocos pasos de la entrada de mi edificio cuando vi un volvo plateado idéntico al de Edward estacionado justo en la verada de enfrente y el vacío en mi interior volvió a crecer un poquito más. _Estúpido Edward y su estúpido volvo plateado._

-Gracias por todo Jake – suspire mientras buscaba mis llaves – hace tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien.

-Gracias a ti por escucharme – sonrió – espero que podamos repetir la salida

-Me parece una excelente idea – sin pensarlo mucho lo abracé y bese su mejilla – y piensa en lo que hablamos, dile a Leah lo que sientes, puede que te lleves una grata sorpresa.

Sin más nos despedimos y cada quien siguió su camino.

Me sentía bien, más tranquila de saber que tenía un gran amigo en vez de un pretendiente, puede que hayan pasado varios meses y que estemos muy lejos el uno del otro, pero yo seguía enamorada de Edward hasta el tuétano y no me importaba que ese amor ya no fuese correspondido.

Entre mis recuerdos y la misma sensación de desasosiego que me acompaño todo el día llegue hasta el quinto piso donde estaba mi humilde hogar, pero algo llamó mi atención. Al costado de mi puerta estaba sentado un chico, se notaba alto y delgado, estaba vestido con jeans azules y un poleron con capucha que ocultaba su rostro, a su lado había un hermoso ramo de girasoles atados con una cinta azul. Seguramente era el novio de mi vecina de enfrente, Irina, siempre que peleaban él se quedaba horas esperando para poder hablarle, así que no le tomé mucha importancia.

Trate de abrir la puerta lo más suavemente posible y así no despertar el muchacho, de la nada una mano se aferró a mi muñeca con suma delicadeza, como si fuese una flor que se desojara en cualquier momento. Un poco asustada me giré para encararlo, topándome con unos ojos verdes por los que moría de a poco cada momento del día. Edward estaba frente a mí, pero era el mismo Edward que yo había dejado en New Jersey.

Su rostro estaba más marcado, como si hubiese bajado mucho de peso y bajo sus ojos habían unas feas sombras amoratadas que demostraban que no había estado durmiendo correctamente, sus labios ya no estaban rojos como cuando los conocí, eran resecos sin signos de hidratación y sus ojos, ese mar esmeralda que siempre me llamo la atención estaban rojos como si hubiese llorado más de lo humanamente posible, además de que ya no había brillo en ellos, demostrando dolor, arrepentimiento y un poco de sorpresa. En sus manos aún estaba el ramo de girasoles, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo estaba presionado con el mío y sus manos me aferraban a él como si no quisiera dejarme ir jamás.

-Gracias Dios mío – susurraba mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos – Gracias, gracias, gracias – repetía una y otra vez.

Yo estaba completamente shockeada, jamás pensé que él me encontraría y mucho menos que reaccionaría así al verme nuevamente.

-Dios estás hermosa – susurraba mientras sus ojos vagaban por mi rostro – Gracias Dios mío – suspiró aliviado mientras volvía a abrazarme hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello comenzando a sollozar.

Mi cuerpo estaba estático, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Solo sabía que él estaba aquí sufriendo.

-Por fin te encontré princesa – levanto su rostro para verme mejor entre sus lágrimas – no sabes el infierno que he vivido todo este tiempo sin ti.

Y con esas simples palabras el alma me volvió al cuerpo… ¿qué hacía él aquí?, ¿qué quería?, ¿no había sido lo suficientemente clara cuando le pedí que me dejara ser feliz?

Con más convicción que nunca me liberé de sus brazos apartándome lo más posible de su cuerpo, él me miró sorprendido, pero la comprensión brillo en sus ojos antes de que un dolor desgarrador asomara entre ellos. No debía dejarme engañar por ellos, él siempre me mintió y fácilmente podría hacerlo de nuevo.

-Prin…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuré con la voz dura.

-Yo…yo vine… vine para verte – susurró alejándose un paso de mí.

-Bueno, ya me viste – dije burlonamente – ya puedes marcharte.

Me dolía en el alma hablarle así, pero no podía permitir que destrozara todo lo que había logrado en este tiempo.

-¡No! – gritó antes de que entrara a mi casa – Bella…

-Isabella.

-Isabella, por favor déjame hablar contigo, explicarte las cosas – me rogó – sé que no me lo merezco pero por favor necesito que me escuches – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente mientras mi corazón se destrozaba un poco más al verlo así.

En el fondo de mi corazón quería escucharlo, quería verlo a los ojos y que me mintiera, que me volviera a herir como antes, pero estaría unos minutos con él, disfrutando del mismo aire. Pero la parte racional de mi me gritaba que lo dejara afuera de mi nueva vida, que no fuese tan tonta como para escucharlo.

Debía de dejar el pasado atrás y cerrar este capítulo de mi vida.

-Pasa – le hice un espacio.

-Gracias - susurró caminando cerca de mí, tan cerca como para sentir el tibio aroma de su cuerpo.

Lo invite a sentarse en mi sala mientras el examinaba todo con suma atención. Mi departamento no se parecía en nada al nuestro, era mucho más sencillo y con una decoración totalmente distinta, pero a mí me gustaba así.

-Está bien – me senté lejos de él – dime lo que tengas que decirme y terminemos pronto con esto.

Se estremeció al oír el tono frió y distante, pero yo ya no era la misma Bella que tanto lo quiso.

_No seas cínica, aún lo quieres y te está partiendo el alma verlo como esta. Parece que no hubiese comido en meses._ Me dije a mi misma

-Bueno – suspiró mirando a la nada detrás de mi – primero que todo, quiero pedirte, NO, rogarte que me perdones por todas las idioteces que dije o hice, perdóname por no verte durante meses, por ignorar fechas eran importantes para nosotros – a los pocos minutos estaba arrodillado frente a mí – perdóname por decir esas cosas y por hacer que te marcharas de mi lado.

Tomo mis manos, mientras mis ojos ya estaban aguados por las lágrimas que aún no quería derramar. Mis manos estaban mojadas por su propio llanto, pero no podía perdonarlo, no mientras no entendiera que fue lo que paso. Lentamente saque mis manos de entre las suyas para secar mi propio llanto.

-No princesa, no tienes por qué llorar – susurro levantándose y sentándose un poco más cerca de mí – no merezco ni una sola de esas lágrimas corazón.

Su tono era tan cariñoso y tan dulce a pesar de que su voz se quebraba a momentos. Ese que estaba hablando era mi Edward, del que yo me enamore tan perdidamente tan solo conocerlo.

-No me digas así – susurré recomponiéndome un poco – yo no soy tú princesa.

-Lo siento – murmuró secándose sus lágrimas. Yo moría de ganas de secar sus lágrimas y besarlo hasta que no quedará rastro de dolor en sus bellos ojos.

-Yo… yo no sé qué me paso – dijo pausadamente – cuando comencé con el proyecto, me esforcé tanto para que resultara todo a la perfección, que me olvidé de que todo lo hacía por ti – lo miré sorprendida ¿por mí? – siempre pensé que eras demasiado maravillosa como para estar con alguien como yo, así que me propuse trabajar duro para tener un buen patrimonio y darte todo lo que quisieras. Para poder consentirte como la princesa que eres y en un futuro casarme contigo y que a nuestros hijos jamás les faltara nada. Creo que en alguna parte me equivoque.

-¿Ahora la culpa es mía? – pregunte un tanto indignada.

-¡NO! Dios, tú jamás tuviste la culpa de nada – se giró hacia mí, para mirarme detenidamente – yo fui quien cometió un error tras otro. Cuando comencé a ir a las comidas de negocios, me preocupé más por agradarles a esas personas que estar más tiempo contigo, cuando algo no resultaba descargaba mi frustración con mi único puerto seguro, que eras tú y sabía que estaba mal, porque si seguía así te perdería. Pero como soy tan estúpido seguí comportándome así, lastimándote más que antes con palabras que jamás pensé, solo las decía para descargarme. Cuando comenzaste a sospechar de mí, de que te era infiel yo creí que me moría… ¿cómo podías pensar eso de mí? Cuando te amo más que a mi propia vida, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar bien y la ira se apoderaba de mí. Tenía que alejarme de ti antes de que hiciese daño físico, por eso me iba de casa cada vez que discutíamos y cuando volvía jamás me reprochaste nada, pensaba que lo habías olvidado y por eso yo tampoco decía nada.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada mientras hablaba, estaba impactada por las cosas que me estaba contando, jamás pensé que los arranques de furia de Edward podrían llegar a la violencia física. Ahora más que nunca estaba tranquila por la decisión que había tomado al dejarlo.

-Después, un día… cuando estaba decidido a solucionar nuestros problemas y pedirte perdón de rodillas, tú desapareciste. Fue como si la tierra te hubiese tragado. Le hable a Tanya, a tus padres, amigos, a todo aquel que te conocía, pero nadie sabía nada de ti hace días, no aparecía por ningún lado. Estaba tan preocupado que te busque por hospitales y con la policía, pero de un momento a otro la imagen de tu sonrisa lleno mi mente y de a poco se fue expandiendo hasta que veía que otro hombre te hacía sonreír con esa sonrisa que era mía y los celos comenzaron a envenenarme. Deje de buscarte y te esperé en casa, cuando apareciste todos los celos me hicieron parecer frió contigo, no quería que te burlaras de mí y antes de que me lastimaras, te lastime a ti. Te dije que no te amaba y esa es la más grande de las mentiras de este mundo. Yo te amo con locura, con desesperación y cuando legue a casa después de nuestra pelea me sentí morir cuando tus cosas ya no estaban, te busque por todas partes hasta que encontré la nota – del bolsillo de su pantalón saco un papel y me lo dio. Allí estaba la misma nota que le escribí hace más de un año – y me di cuenta de lo bajo que había caído. De lo miserable que soy por maltratar verbalmente a la persona que más amaba en el mundo entero y desde ese mismo momento esa nota ha estado conmigo recordándome lo miserable que soy.

Estaba muda por todo lo que había escuchado. Ira, frustración y celos fue lo que llevó mi relación casi perfecta por un tubo.

-Yo, solo quiero saber si eres capaz de perdonarme y dejarme estar en tu vida de nuevo – nuevamente se arrodillo frente a mi secando mis mejillas con sus tiernas manos – princesa yo jamás deje de amarte. Yo soy el imbécil más grande del mundo entero, pero este idiota te necesita para seguir viviendo Bella. Este año ha sido lejos el más horrible de toda mi vida porque sé que te había perdido amor.

Escuchaba sus dulces palabras y veía en sus ojos todo el arrepentimiento que había en el fondo de su corazón, pero yo aún tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Preguntas que necesitaban ser resueltas, cosas que sabía que nadie más me podría responder. Lentamente me levante y comencé a caminar hacía la ventana. La luna estaba más hermosa que nunca, me quede admirándola unos minutos mientras mi cerebro trataba de procesar todas las cosas que me había dicho.

-¿Por qué te besaste con tú secretaría? – pregunté bajito

-¿De qué hablas? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-El día que desaparecí había ido a tu oficina para darte una sorpresa y almorzar juntos, tú secretaría no estaba en el escritorio así que supuse que había salido a comer. Entre a tú – se me quebró la voz – entre a tú oficina y allí estaban ustedes be…besándose – sollocé fuertemente mientras me apoyaba en la ventana, sentí sus brazos acurrucarme, pero me liberé rápidamente de ellos – suéltame… ¿cómo me puedes decir que no me engañaste cuando yo te vi Edward? – le reproché llena de dolor.

-Puedo explicarlo – se acercó un poco a mí – ese día yo estaba un poco cansado, te extrañaba mucho, extrañaba besarte y hacer el amor contigo, sin querer me dormí hasta que sentí unas labios en los míos y respondí al beso pensando que eras tú, pero sus labios no eran tas suaves como los tuyo y la separe de mí. Ese mismo día despedí a Charlotte y decidí que tenía que solucionarlo todo.

-Y todas esas fotos de las revistas sociales, salías en todas con una mujer distinta – lo miré a los ojos para que me viera, para que viera en lo que me había convertido por su culpa – eso no me lo puedes negar.

-Lo sé, pero es que ellas eran las esposas de mis socios. Sé que se vio mal que no me acompañaras, pero no quería involucrarte en un mundo tan frió y cínico. Tú eres demasiado buena para ellos y te hubiesen lastimado sus comentarios. Sé que me equivoque enormemente por tratar de protegerte, porque te aparte de mi vida y en cierta forma te escondí del resto.

-Siempre supe que te avergonzarías de mí, pero no sabía hasta qué punto - me aparte de su lado con un horrible nudo en la garganta.

-Escúchame bien. Jamás me avergoncé de ti, eres demasiado para mí y siempre esté orgulloso de todo lo que hagas, y si no quise que estuvieras conmigo era porque me daba miedo que conocieras a alguien mejor que yo y me dejaras. Eres hermosa, divertida, tierna, amable, brillante, apasionada y todas esas cosas yo las quería para mí, no te quería compartir con nadie Bella.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero con esas palabras estaba entendiendo muchas cosas, pero no todas.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste antes? – dije más calmada dejando que él me tomara de las manos, adoraba sentir su piel con la mía. Era como estar realmente en casa, como que el vació que estaba en mi interior se llenaba y cicatrizaba.

Con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos, me llevo nuevamente el sofá y nos sentamos uno frente a otro aún con las manos unidas.

-Después de leer tú carta, sentí que se me acababa el mundo. No quería vivir si no estabas a mi lado, hice cosas realmente estúpidas - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?... ¡acaso él… - sí princesa, intente matarme tantas veces, tome miles de pastillas, deje de comer, de beber agua. Yo solo quería morirme, pero cada vez que lo intentaba tu rostro hermoso aparecía ante mí y me decías que no valía la pena hacerlo, que tenía que ser fuerte por los dos y que toda esa pesadilla pasaría pronto. Solo por eso trataba de seguir viviendo.

Tome su rostro en mis manos y bese toda su cara importándome poco que estuviese lastimada por todo lo que nos había pasado, dándole gracias a Dios de que no hubiese cometido una locura. Yo no podía vivir en un mundo donde Edward no existiera. Lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo.

-Gracias – suspiró aliviado recargando su rostro en mis manos – después de varios meses, decidí que era tiempo de buscarte, yo te había perdido y yo te iba a encontrar. Contrate un investigador privado para que pudiera buscarte por cada rincón del mundo. A los pocos meses te encontré, de hecho hace unos seis meses sabía que estabas aquí, pero no me sentía capaz de verte aún, sabía que no te merecía por todo lo que te había hecho, así que comencé una terapia – lo vi asombrada – sé que muchas veces dije que las terapias eran para los locos, pero me ayudó mucho. Comencé una terapia para el control de ira y manejo de la frustración, además de la profunda depresión en la que me sumí. Durante el proceso me trataron de muchas cosas que yo no recordaba, recuerdos reprimidos de mi infancia que me hacían comportarme de esa forma tan primitiva. Estuve estos seis meses tratando de convertirme en una mejor persona para ti, para volver a conquistarte y demostrarte que soy diferente, que ahora sí el Edward que conociste el último tiempo de nuestra relación desapareció para siempre.

Me quede mirándolo, el hombre que estaba frente a mí no era el Edward que yo conocía, era un hombre débil y frágil, que había abierto su corazón sin importar lo que sucediera. Solo pidiendo una oportunidad para demostrar que había cambiado. Por mí, porque me amaba, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no podía confiarme, que esto podía ser un error y volveríamos a caer en lo mismo de antes, y yo no quería eso.

-Bella, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero si tú me pides que me valla ahora y no vuelva jamás a tú vida, lo hare solo para verte feliz. Pero siempre estaría esperando el momento para volver a tu vida. Ahora toda la decisión es solo tuya, no quiero que pienses en mis sentimientos, piensa en los tuyos solamente.

Me abrazó fuertemente como si la vida se nos estuviera yendo. No sabía qué hacer, él me había mostrado sus cartas y dado la opción de lo que quisiera hacer con nuestras vidas.

-Edward – susurré devolviéndole el abrazo – no sé qué hacer – sollocé apretándome más a su cuerpo.

-Princesa – suspiro separando nuestro abrazo para tomar mi cara en sus manos – lo que sea que te haga feliz, será lo mejor. Te daré tu tiempo, ¿está bien?

Asentí mientras volvía a la comodidad de sus brazos. Feliz por seguir encajando allí como antes.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero más pronto de lo que esperaba, Edward se despidió de mí comentándome que estaba en el único hotel del pueblo y que su móvil seguía siendo el mismo. Sentía que había un antes y un después en mi vida después de hablar con él, parte de mi me rogaba que corriera hacia él y decirle que lo amaba, que lo perdonaba y que no se marchara nunca más, pero debía andar con pie de plomo.

La noche la pasé en vela, pensando y analizando todos los sucesos del día, buscando algo en las expresiones de Edward que me dijera que me estaba mintiendo, pero no encontraba absolutamente. Estaba hablando con la verdad.

Me dormí muy tarde y desperté muy temprano, prácticamente había dormido solo unas dos horas, así que no le vi más remedio que levantarme y comenzar mi día. Como no tenía nada para comer, me cambie rápidamente de ropa para ir a la tienda que estaba frente a mi edificio. De verdad me sentía muy cansada y mis reflejos estaban algo lentos, por lo que no vi venir el auto que pasaba a toda velocidad por las calles del pequeño pueblo, solo me percaté de un chillido de las llantas al frenar y sentí un empujón en mi costado derecho antes de sentir que el auto impactaba contra algo. Con la adrenalina a mil y sin importar mis propias lesiones me levante a ver a la persona que me había ayudado.

Mi cuerpo se congelo y se llenó de pánico al ver a Edward inconsciente en el suelo a unos dos metros del auto. Su pierna derecha estaba algo doblada en una posición antinatural y de su cabeza salía un montón de sangre. Estaba en shock, el arriesgo su vida solo para salvarme.

-EDWAAAAAAAAAAARD – chillé mientras corría a socorrerlo.

Un grupo de gente se acercaba a ver la escena.

-Edward, amor, respóndeme cariño – tocaba suavemente su cara mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA – grite a la gente, ya habían varios que estaban con sus móviles hablando con la policía. Mientras que unos tipos atraparon al ebrio que quería escapar del auto.

-Mi amor, vas a estar bien, ya viene la ambulancia - sollozaba mientras trataba de buscar la forma de ayudarle sin lastimarlo más.

A los pocos minutos llego la ambulancia para llevarlo al hospital, gracias a que dije que era su novia me dejaron acompañarlo. No podía dejarlo solo, no podía perderlo ahora. En pocos minutos llegamos al hospital y no me dejaron avanzar más en urgencias, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me desplome llorando en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

La vida no podía ser tan cruel con nosotros, yo había sufrido mucho y él ya había pagado por lo que me había hecho, solo quería ser feliz con él y decirle que le daba la oportunidad de volver a ganarse mi confianza, porque mi amor jamás lo perdió.

Antes de lo que esperaba unos pequeños brazos estaban a mi alrededor meciéndome para tranquilizarme. Yo sabía que esa era Alice, jamás me dejaría sola.

-Ya está cariño, tienes que calmarte – susurraba mientras mi llanto aumentaba.

-No puedo perderlo Alice, por fin lo había recuperado y ahora está casi muriéndose por mi culpa.

-¿De qué hablas? – me miró curiosa

-Edward es el que está allí adentro – me miró completamente sorprendida – anoche llego a casa y hablamos de todo lo que paso. Estuvo en terapia para sanarse y estar conmigo Alice. Hoy en la mañana iba a la tienda y no ví que un coche se acercaba muy rápido y él me quito del camino, arriesgo su vida por mí.

Los minutos pasaban y mis amigos llegaron para acompañarme y apoyarme en este duro momento. Ningún médico había dado señales de cómo estaba Edward y yo me estaba comenzando a alterar.

-Familiares de Edward Cullen – llamó el médico saliendo del área restringida.

-Soy su novia, Bella Swan

-Buenas noches señorita Swan, soy el doctor Grey – lo miraba atentamente en busca de algo malo – El señor Cullen se encuentra estable dentro de su gravedad, tiene una pierna rota y unas cuantas costillas, además de una conmoción cerebral leve, nada que no pueda ser tratado. Aún se encuentra inconsciente y no sabemos cuándo podrá despertar, no tendrá visitas hasta que neurólogo lo considere necesario.

Eso quebró mi alma en dos, mi amor no sabía cuándo despertaría y yo no lo podría ver hasta que un bendito médico lo autorizara. Lo bueno es que esta estable y está siendo cuidado por los mejores médicos.

.

.

Varios días han pasado y Edward estaba en la misma situación. Mis amigos no podían acompañarme todo el día, pues tenían un trabajo y una vida que atender, yo pasaba mis días y mis noches en el hospital, esperando cualquier signo de mejoría, pero nada pasaba. Sentía que Edward se estaba dando por vencido y no podía permitirlo.

Todos los días iba por unos momentos a casa, para comer algo y asearme un poco, este día no fue distinto. Había llegado la correspondencia y había un sobre amarillo mucho más grande que los demás. Curiosamente ví el remitente y correspondía a la dirección de mi antiguo hogar y la letra era la de mi Edward. Subí corriendo las escaleras y entre presurosamente a casa. Quería saber que era lo que me había mandado. Dentro del sobre había un sobre blanco y alargado que decía _"Para Bella"_ con la hermosa caligrafía de Edward, además de otros papeles.

Con cuidado abrí el sobre y encontré un simple hoja llena de la caligrafía de Edward.

"_Mi princesa Bella_

_Espero que cuando te llegue esta carta, nosotros ha hubiésemos aclarado nuestros problemas y me haya ganado tú perdón._

_Tengo un mal presentimiento…. Sé que me mirarás raro y te reirás de mí, pero siento que algo va a pasar y no será nada bueno. Así que antes que diga cualquier cosa quiero que sepas que te amo con cada trozo del alma y con cada fibra de mi ser. Que todo lo que hice y dispuse fue por ti, para asegurarte un futuro mejor._

_Sabes que siempre serás mi princesa, y yo quise comprarte un castillo, el más grande de todos, pero no tengo tanto dinero, así que compre una casa para nosotros, ese será nuestro palacio y tú serás la reina allí. Ese sería nuestro hogar cuando las cosas estuviesen mejor, pero si algo me pasara quiero que sepas que está a tu nombre. En el sobre te envió la fotografía, sé que la amarás._

_Amor mío, deje todo estipulado ente un notario. Todo lo mi es tuyo y siempre será así._

_Si mi tiempo en este mundo se acaba, quiero que sepas que me iré feliz, porque supe lo que era amar en cuerpo, mente y espíritu. No quiero que estés triste, tu mereces ser feliz, yo estaré cuidándote donde quiera que este y en muchísimos años más te esperaré para que continuemos nuestra historia más allá de la muerte._

_Te amo vida mía, para toda la eternidad…_

_Edward"_

Estaba congelada, él sabía que algo pasaría.

Con desesperación busque la fecha en la que había enviado la carta. Dos días antes del accidente.

Más que rápido tomé mi coche y volví al hospital, tenía que verlo, tenía que decirle que lo amaba y lo necesitaba conmigo para siempre.

Llegue muy rápido y corrí por todo el hospital hasta encontrar el médico de Edward, le pedí, le rogué y le suplique que me dejará verlo aunque sea unos momentos. Cosa a la que accedió pues su estado había mejorado un poco. Acompañada de una enfermera que me entrego un traje esterilizado y un tapaboca, para no contagiarlo de nada. Con cuidado entre a su habitación y pude respirar tranquila.

Él se veía bien, incluso mucho mejor que cuando llego a mi casa, sus ojeras habían desaparecido y sus mejillas estaban con un poco más de color, sus labios seguían resecos y su rostro se veía un poquito más relleno. Con cuidado de no pisar ningún cable a los que estaba conectado me senté en una silla cercana a la cama, acaricie su rostro con delicadeza y sus manos como si se fuesen a romper.

-Amor, yo sé que me estas escuchando – susurré mientras besaba una de sus manos – me llegó la carta que me escribiste antes del accidente – sollocé – pero no creo que pueda vivir en ese palacio yo sola, necesito a un príncipe que este conmigo. Tienes que ponerte bien me oyes, no me puedes dejar sola. Recuerda que nosotros nos íbamos a casar en Paris y después me llevarías a conocer Tailandia, además te necesito para criar a nuestros hijos, consentir a nuestros nietos y envejecer juntos en nuestro palacio amor.

No me salían más palabras, el nudo de mi garganta no me dejaba hablar, ni siquiera podía respirar bien.

-También te amo, con tus muchos defectos y millones de virtudes, pero necesito que despiertes para poder demostrártelo, yo quiero amarte ahora y en la eternidad. Por favor Edward, despierta mi amor! – chillé mientras sentía un cálido movimiento de la mano de Edward.

-A-a-amor – susurré - ¿me estas escuchando? – no sentí nada - si lo haces aprieta mi mano – y así instantáneamente, su mano se movió un poco – .DIOS. Edward, despierta por favor – dije depositando un suave beso en sus labios, antes de llamar a la enfermera – ENFERMERA!

De ahí en adelante las cosas mejoraron muchísimo. Edward despertó por si mismo una hora después de mi visita, los médicos decían que fue porque su cerebro comenzó a trabajar nuevamente de forma correcta, nosotros pensábamos que era un milagro producto del amor y la fé. Lo dieron de alta unas pocas semanas después y yo con mucho gusto fui su enfermera, ese tiempo nos sirvió para conocernos nuevamente, reencontrarnos y confiar el uno en el otro.

Yo lo amaba más que a mi vida…

Me corrijo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, y fruto de ese amor nació una pequeña, nuestra Rachel quien ya tiene 1 añito.

Nosotros aún no nos casábamos, pero no era necesario, porque sabíamos que nuestro amor superaba cualquier herida y si el me volvía a herir, sabíamos que mi dolor, sería su dolor y eso jamás lo volveríamos a permitir.

* * *

**Wooow! si que quedo largo... eso es en compensación por el tiempo que me demoré en subirlo!**

**Bueno mis pequeñas saltamontes, espero que les haya gustado...**

**Las quiero muchísimo y que tengan una bella semana**!


End file.
